


A Story of Her Own

by blondstar1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondstar1/pseuds/blondstar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Emma had her own Fairy Tale? What if the end was drawing near?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story of Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Super self-indulgent swan queen fic haha I have this idea/headcanon that Emma's fairy tale is not as the Savior, but is actually Swan Lake and she's the swan queen and emma is her love who she can never be with (I know swan lake has many endings but ya know, I love me the sad ones >3>). 
> 
> If I like the idea I might rewrite/expand on it!
> 
> Enjoy!

     Emma had seen this sight before, Regina embracing and pledging love for Robin, kissing someone and saying how this is what true love feels like. Yet now, in this moment, it felt as if a knife stabbed her in the heart.

     “Mom…are you okay?” Henry questioned, he tried to go in to touch her shoulder, and for a second he felt her shaking until she pulled away, still staring at Regina.

     “Kid I…I’m…I gotta go.” Emma rushed her words, twisting around fast and rushing out of the street and into the woods.

     Her walk turned into a pace, which turned into a run as the pain kept increasing. _What the hell is this feeling, all I did was see Regina with-_ Light emitted from her chest, causing her to writhe in pain and fall to her knees. She pushed the light back in, fighting back the pain she felt by forcing down her own powers. There was no other noise to her, no other sight. All there existed to her was her rapidly beating heartbeat. She opened her eyes slowly, in front of her stood a blur but clearly was Regina.

     “Regina wha…what are you doing here?! Go away, my powers they’re…they’re out of control again I don’t wanna hurt you-”

     “How will it end?”

     Emma looked on, confused.

     “When will the story end?” Regina asked in Emma’s ear, now standing next to her.

     “Regina, didn’t you hear what I said?! Go!” She tried to push her away, her light releasing from her chest and blinding her. When it settled, Emma was now standing on a lake. She almost toppled back, but noticed no matter where she moved she would not fall into the water. She looked across, seeing Regina again, now in clothes she probably would have worn in the fairy tale world if she had not been the queen but still an innocent princess.

     Emma reached out. “Regina, can you explain what just happened-”

     She looked forward, Regina now waltzed with Robin. She smiled, this was the life Emma was sure she had dreamed of. Then why did it make her feel so pained?

     “This is what Regina wants, this is what she has been working for, and this is what she has now.” Regina was back, though she dressed how she looked when Emma first set eyes on her.

     “I…I know…that’s what I was fighting for to-”

     “Was it?”

     Emma writhed in pain again, falling to her knees. “I…I want Regina to be happy even if…” She looked up, tears now sliding down her cheeks. The scene in front of her was changing, Regina no longer danced with Robin but with Emma, an Emma dressed in black. They embraced, whispering into each other’s ears, dancing closer and closer and moving farther away from Emma.

     “No, Regina that’s not me! I’m right here!” Emma ran up, but fell back down to the ground. Ropes bound her, ropes that sank deep into the water and began pulling her down. “Regina I’m here! The real me is here please I need you! Please! Regina!”

     “But this is how your story ends.” The Regina by her stood with her hands folded in front, looking down at Emma descending into the dark.

     Her head sank into the water, the last sight being her other self pulling Regina in for a kiss. “REGINA!” Emma screamed before being completely pulled under.

* * *

 

     “Emma!” Regina called into the forest, following the path Henry had said she ran down. Her next step landed soft, not sounding like any of the leaves on the ground. She looked down and saw it was Emma’s scarf. She picked it up and looked ahead to see Emma’s hat.

     “What the hell is going on?” Regina picked up the hat, more and more pieces of Emma’s belongings popped up.

     She finally entered a clearing, picking up Emma’s other glove. A small cry startled the Queen, causing her to look up. “Oh, just a swan. That isn’t ironic whatsoever.” Regina walked around the clearing, scanning for more clues. “Emma where are you?! You better not be running around in…or without…” She looked at the clothes in her arms. The swan cried out again, nipping at Regina’s pants. “I don’t have time for this, keep that up and I’ll cook you for Thanksgiving.” She pulled away from the crying bird that waddled over to a pile of leaves. “What, you wanna show me…something…” Regina took notice of the pile, seeing it covered up something red. She ran over, falling down and picking it up. It was a red jacket, the very red jacket she saw everyday on a certain person.

     “Where are you Swan…” Regina asked, now breathy with fear. The  swan came over, nudging her arm. Regina looked at the bird, it’s eyes so familiar. Eyes she saw rescue her many a time, eyes she saw in her own son, eyes that were screaming to her ‘notice me!’ Regina held the jacket and caressed Emma’s head, now small enough to fit in her palm. “Oh Emma…what happened?” Emma cried small tears into her hand, the queen and her swan princess finally together.

     It turns out the Savior had her own story to live as well, one without a prince waking the princess with true loves kiss. For some endings, whether hero or villain, aren’t meant to be happy for anyone.


End file.
